


No 9 to 5

by inkandchocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got no job description to speak of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No 9 to 5

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writercon's Blue Light Special Drabble Challenge

John sits and waits, cramps in his thighs ignored as best as he can. Patience is a learned virtue to the man and one that still rests uneasy on him.

Out in the darkness there are things that move, sure of their power and not hiding their approach. Their sins are uncounted but John thinks their downfall will be Pride.

They believe themselves immortal. The knife John holds will prove them wrong. He believes that fact right down to his bones and in every aching muscle that is poised to react.

He has to believe. It's all he has now.


End file.
